Into The Deep
by Damselindestress98
Summary: "They'll love her before they see her. An angels voice carrying along the waves, calling sailors and travelers alike to their final slumber. Hunting for sport and leaving her victims to watery graves. Such wicked beauty, suck wicked words...Such sweet delight. Closer now, darling. Closer still. You've nothing left to be afraid of now."
1. Chapter 1

"This is ridiculous."

"No, this is gym class."

"Your sarcasm is not needed, Reyes."

Pft. Gym class. It stank, literally and figuratively. Especially when Coach made them climb the rock wall, all he was doing was forcing them into a situation that would only bring embarrassment and despair. Especially when your best friend is epileptic and refuses to excuse herself from class.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Erica? I mean, something really bad could happen up there." Stella tried to reason with her best friend as she watched the next pair mount the wall.

"I have to do this, Stel. You can't change my mind." Stella didn't respond to that, she knew that when Erica was like this you really couldn't change her mind. So she simply sighed and turned her attention back to the wall, watching the pair slowly climb the wall. She knew them, she knew who everyone was. Which was funny because no one knew who she was. It was Allison Argent and Scott McCall, they seemed to be having a conversation, but she couldn't hear what they were saying, and she didn't really care, they were probably flirting. Ew. She hated cute couples. Even though they technically weren't dating anymore, at least that's what they told everyone. But Stella knew better, they were still getting it on, it was obvious.

Stella tried to stifle a laugh when Scott came to a sudden drop, stopping only millimeters from the mat, only to drop all the way down seconds later. The whole class erupted into laughter as Coach approached him "You know McCall, your pain gives me a special kind of joy. Right here." Coach said, still laughing breathlessly. "Stilinski! Erica! Lets go, the wall." And although Stella didn't approve of her climbing, when she saw her scared expression she couldn't help but give her shoulder a reassuring rub.

Stiles seemed considerably more excited than Erica as they began to climb the wall. Stella watched nervously as Erica came to a stop. A complete stop. She began to shake a little and small whimpers were slipping out of her mouth. No one seemed to be paying attention to Stiles as he returned to the ground.

"Erica? You dizzy? Is it vertigo?" Coach shouted up to her as Stella pushed her way to the front of the crowd, ignoring the fact that she was probably leaving bruises in her path.

"Vertigo is a vestibular disturbance of the inner ear. She's just freaking out." Stella resisted the urge to sass back at Lydia an tell her that she wasn't just freaking out, she was on the verge of a seizure.

"Coach maybe it's not safe, you know she's epileptic." Allison spoke up, her eyes never leaving Erica.

"How come no one ever tells me these things- I have to- look, Erica, you're fine. Just, just push off the wall there's a mat here to catch you." Coach tried to convince her, but Erica still wasn't moving.

Acting on instinct, Stella grabbed one of the other harnesses and began to climb the wall, meeting Erica "Hey friend, how ya doin?" With no response, Stella sighed "Right, ok, stupid question." Everyone was still watching them expectantly and Stella acted on her feet "Ok, Erica. I want you to grab onto my hand, ok? Can you do that?" She asked, holding out her hand for her to take. Soon, Erica's shaky hand was grasped in Stella's tightly 'Great, good job Now, just keep holding onto that really tightly and on the count of three we're going to push off from the wall, ok?" Erica jerked her head in what Stella was taking as a nod. "OK. One, two," She gave Erica's hand a squeeze looking at her best friends scared face "three." She whispered, pushing off the wall. The descended slowly, landing safely on the soft black mat below them.

"Great, you're ok. Walk it off, just walk it off." Coach said, patting Erica on the back. There were muffled laughs coming from the kids around them, and by the time Stella was out of her harness, Erica was already halfway to the locker room.

Stella sighed angrily and rolled her eyes "Erica!" She called after her best friend and jogged after her, towards the locker rooms, the echos of highschoolers laughs still in her head.

Sometimes, Stella really hated the human race. And this was one of those times.

Her and Erica had been best friends since the first grade. She remembered how they met very clearly, how some jerk knocked Erica's lunch out of her hands, soaking her sandwich in expired milk. Stella then stomped up the the jerk, who they now know as Jackson Wittemore, and told him to back off before she "punched him in the throat with her extremely boney fists repeatedly." And then proceeded to share her lunch with Erica.

They had been best friends ever since that day. Stella had been there for her when she was officially diagnosed with epilepsy, and Erica had been there for every one of Stella's panic attacks. Even the one that lead to her being put in Eichen house for a month. And, of course, Erica had visited her everyday. Stella introduced Erica to Isaac in 6th grade after Stella and him had been paired up as partners in a History project. The three became inseparable. But Stella was definitely the glue of the group, although she denied it every time it was brought up. She would do anything to help her friends, she even went as far as trying to bribe Carter into letting Isaac out of jail with sour patch kids, but it didn't work, obviously.

"Erica?" Stella called, poking her head in the girls locker room.

"Go away, Stel. I'm fine." Erica called back quietly. Stella rolled her eyes and stepped the rest of the way into the locker room, trying to find where her voice came from.

"Now you know I can tell when you're lying Erica." A sigh. That was all Stella needed to find Erica. She was sitting on one of the benches in between the rows of lockers, her head ducked low, her frizzy blonde hair creating a curtain in front of her face. Stella frowned, sitting next to her on the bench, "Hey, don't- don't do that." She pulled some of her hair behind her ear "There's no need to hide from people Erica, especially stupid people like high schoolers. Not them. You're better than them, they just aren't developed enough to see it yet." Stella left her hand on Erica's shoulder as a sign of comfort.

"I was so sure I could do it. It seemed like a simple task that even I could do but-" Stella cut her off.

"Erica, stop it. Don't say that it was simple. It was a freaking rock wall, anyone could have easily had a freak out about it, I almost ad a panic attack just looking at the thing." Erica gave her a look "And I now realize that that probably doesn't mean anything, considering I get panic attacks about everything but," Stella sighed "everyone will forget about it by tomorrow. And if they didn't I'll do something ten times more embarrassing and _then_ they'll forget all about it." Erica chuckled, but stopped when the rest of the girls entered the room, a look crossing her face that Stella knew very well "Oh, no. Erica. No. I vote no on the idea that I know you just thought of." But Erica didn't say anything. She just got up and walked out of the locker room. Stella groaned and sprinted after her, arms and legs flailing in all directions as she did so. By the time she made it to the gym, Erica was already beginning to climb the wall 'Erica! No, stop!" But she didn't listen.

Then, she started shaking. Stella knew what was happening. She was having a seizure "Erica!" Stella screeched loudly, launching herself forwards, trying to reach Erica before she hit the ground, even though she wouldn't be able to catch her, but maybe she could break her fall in some way. But someone beat her to it, Scott McCall appeared out of almost no where and caught Erica safely in his arms, Allison and Stiles, along with some other students, came in behind him "Put her on her side, put her on her side." Stella instructed, joining the group and crouching down by Erica.

"How did you know?" Allison asked Scott.

"I just...felt it." Stella glanced at the two of them, but pushed off the weirdness and directed all of her attention towards Erica.

* * *

After someone had called 911, an ambulance showed up to take Erica to the hospital. Stella tried to go with her, but Erica made it clear to the medics that they weren't to let Stella on the ambulance. So she stayed at school.

She walked to her locker after the lunch bell had dismissed her from Chemistry (thank God) when she phone beeped in her bag. She closed her locker and stuffed her hand in her bag, grouping around for her phone until her hand finally found it. She pulled it out, seeing a text from Erica saying "Miraculous recovery. All is good. Love you." She made a face at the text. That was not an Erica like text, something was up. Big time.

But, her stomach was making loud protests and so her investigating would have to wait until after lunch. After getting her food, she made her way to the most vacant table she could find, the only other person sitting there, was Boyd. She plastered on a smile and walked up to the table, pulling out the chair directly across from him and sitting down "Aloha Boyd." She said cheerfully, sliding into the seat across from him.

"Why are you sitting here?" Boyd asked her immediately. Stella was slightly taken back by the question and Boyd's bluntness, but answered him non the less.

"Well, Erica is still at the hospital, Isaac is a fugitive and this is the only table that isn't full. Plus, we're friends." Stella smiled widely, proud of her answer and reached for her water bottle, unscrewing the cap and bringing the bottle to her lips.

"We're not friends." Stella stopped mid sip, freezing all of her movements as the awkward air began to thicken around the two of them. She lowered the water bottle and placed it on the table, clearing her throat awkwardly as she tried to look anywhere but Boyd's direction, as his glare was frighteningly intimidating, and it made Stella slightly uncomfortable.

But her attention was brought to the entrance of the cafeteria when someone familiar strutted in. Erica, or someone who looked a lot like Erica, walked into the room, all eyes instantly on her. She was wearing a short leather skirt, tank top, and cropped jacket. Her shoes were a whole different story, something that the Erica Stella knew would have fallen flat on her face if she took on step in them. Her hair and makeup were down flawlessly and all the boys in the cafeteria were drooling not so subtly.

"Erica" walked over to one of the tables, bending over and snatching an apple off of a baffled boys tray, she smirked over at Stella as she took a bite of the apple, before she walked towards the exit again.

Stella (and everyone else in the cafeteria) seemed to snap back into reality, and she jumped a little in her chair, grabbing her bag "You can have my fries Boyd, I'll see ya in History." And she was hot on Erica's heels, not knowing that Scott and Stiles had the same idea. 'Erica!" Stella called as she rammed into the doors to exit the school, just in time to see Erica get into a sleek black camaro, with some very attractive human male that Stella had seen somewhere, but just couldn't put her finger on it. They both looked out the window, flashing her big smiles, before they peeled out of the parking lot.

Stella jumped when she heard the doors slam behind her, too caught up in her own confused thoughts to know that someone had been behind her. Or rather, two someones. She whipped around to Scott and Stiles, staring after the car with a look of guilt or defeat, Stella couldn't put her finger on it. But they definitely knew something about the strange behavior of Erica, and Stella wanted to know also.

"Do you guys, uh," Both if the boys snapped their head towards her, acknowledging her presence "Know the guy who was driving that car?" She asked, pointing over her shoulder with her thumb, in the direction that the car just sped off.

Scott and Stiles shared a look, before Scott spoke up "Um, no we don't actually, uh, we were just concerned about Erica." Stella furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"Why?" She asked.

"For the same reason you were?" Stiles spoke up, not meaning to sound so much like a question.

Stella narrowed her eyes at the two of them for a minute, trying to come up with something to come back with. She finally sighed, crossing her arms over her chest and stepping onto the first step, closer to Scott, "If you guys are lying and you do actually know that guy, and he's bad news, I need you to tell me. Because Erica and I have been best friends for so long that she is literally a piece of me, so if she's in danger, I kind if really need you to tell me." She paused for a moment, glancing between the both of them "Now."

Scott sighed, torn between doing the right thing and keeping his secret a secret. He didn't know Stella too well and, while she seemed like a good person, wasn't sure if they could trust her "No, we don't know anything about that guy." He lied.

Stella sighed again, and the boys hoped they had convinced her, for now at least.

"I'll see you guys later." She gave them a small wave and jogged lightly up the steps, pulling the door to the school open and stepping inside, just as the bell rang. Signaling the end of lunch and the beginning of swim practice for Stella.

/

Is it possible to pass out in from too many thoughts flying through your head at once?

Because, Stella was really thinking that was a thing that could happen to her at this very moment.

Her game had been completely off in practice today and she had gotten a lecture from Coach about it, one that she had not paid any attention to.

That guy who Erica got in the car with could have been a rapist. Maybe thats why Stella thought she had seen him before. Maybe he was on the news or in the paper that her dad read every morning. But non the less, Erica had gotten in a fancy car with him and gone who knows where. And her priority wasn't really getting the best lap time in swim practice .

She now laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling of her large bedroom, somewhat happy that she was home alone. Although she usually was, today she was especially grateful.

She had three older brothers, two of them still lived at home, and one lived in Chicago and went to Columbia college.

Max was 19, he had just graduated from Beacon Hills High school last year and was going to community college while volunteering as an EMT.

Carter was 24, he had graduated from the police academy last spring and was now working as a deputy in training at the Beacon Hills sherif station.

Jason was 26, he was in his last semester at medical school, and was engaged to be married in June to a girl named Chelsea. Stella really like Chelsea, she was like the older sister that she never had.

Stella's dad was a lawyer at a law firm just outside of town, he usually worked late, but took off weekends, unless it was a really big case, then Stella would barely see him. But Stella loved her dad, she really did, she considered herself very lucky in the dad department. Every once and a while, he would simply show up at school and pull her out of class, telling her teacher that there was a family emergency. By now the whole student body probably thought their family was extremely disfunctional, but she didn't care. Those days were her favorite, her and her dad would drive into L.A. and spend the whole day down therelooking at colleges for Stella to attend once she graduated. They always got home around midnight, or at least thats what she assumed, she always fell asleep on the way home and would wake up in her bed the next morning.

Stella's mom dies when she was just two weeks old. She had a history of depression, and one day she just snapped, and drowned herself in the bathtub. Stella didn't know much about her, other than that she was a photographer, so there was plenty of pictures of her during her first two weeks of life. All the pictures they have after that were just taken at school by a "professional" or just with their didgital camera.

Stella obviously wished she had known her mother growing up, or that she was arounf now. But it was kind of hard to miss someone you never knew, and soetimes she wondered if something was wrong with her when she didn't cry while talking about her, or that she didn't feel much when people told stories about her. But she just...didn't feel anything.

Now, Stella wasn't emotionless, I mean, she was a teenage girl after all she had her moments. So when she didn't cry while watching old home videos with her mom in them, she obviously felt like she was some sort of robot. But then someone would turn on "Homeward Bound" and _boom_ water works. Maybe it was the way she died, maybe Stella thought her mom was weak, and for that, she didn't _want_ to feel guilt. But that mae her feel even worse.

So, with her thoughts now flying all over the place, Stella figured it was time to cleanse herself of the weirdness that day held. So, cranking up her music **(*)** and hopped in the shower.

The warm water pounded against her back and she insatntly felt more at ease. All her worries about Erica and Isaac just melted away with the steam filling up her bathroom. She was so emersed in her own world, she didn't acknowledge reality until someone turned off her music. Her eyes snapped open and she pulled the shower curtain back a little bit, caustiously poking her head out, but not hearing anything too suspicious. But, her curiousty getting the better of her, she stepped out of the shower, grabbing an oversized t-shirt that was hanging on the back of the door, and pulled it over her head, it falling midway down her thighs. She grabbed a can of hairspray from the counter top and slowly reached for the door knob.

With one swift movement, she swung the door open, not hesitating to start spraying the tall figure standing in front of her in the eyes with hairspray. She let out a long shriek, blocking out the strangers protests.

"Stella! Stel! Stop! It's me-it's Isaac!" The intruder shouted. Stella stopped screaming and lowered her hairspray, trying to regain the breath she had just lost. She finally go a good look at the persons face an it was, in fact, Isaac Lahey.

"Isaac?" She whispered, as though she couldn't believe it. Although it had only been a couple of days since she saw him, it had felt like an eternity. And seeing him standing in front of her just made her so happy that she wondered if she was just hallucinating. But, she still jumped on him, wrapping his arms around his neck as he wrapped hers around her waist, lifting her off the ground slightly. He held her tight, as though if he held her any looser she would disappear. And Stella squeezed him back with almost as much force. Of course he did have the supernatural strength thing going for him.

After just standing there and hugging each other for a while, Isaac noticed something "Uh, Stel?" She responded with a muffle 'hm?' he cleared his throat and said in barely a whisper "You're not wearing any pants."

Stella's eyes snapped open, and she released Isaac from her boney arms. Stepping back into the bathroom, and slamming the door behind her "Way to ruin the moment Lahey!" She shouted through the door.

/

After Stella put on a pair of shorts and dried her hair, Isaac and her talked for a good 45 minutes. Stella told him about what happened in gym class, and how Erica got in a car with a random stranger. Although Isaac knew all of this already, but he wasn't going to tell Stella that, he just listened and pretended to be surprised.

Stella asked where he was hiding out, but Isaac wouldn't tell her, he didn't want to lie to her, but he also didn't want to tell her the truth, so he simply changed the subject.

But when Carter pulled up into the driveway, Isaac knew he should get back to Derek. So he kissed Stella on the forehead and told her he would see her soon. And before she could ask any other questions, he was gone. Out the window and out of sight. Usually when he was leaving in a rush he would break at least one lamp, but this time it was almost as if he flew out the window.

Something was seriously weird.

"Stel?! You home?!" Carter shouted as he jogged up the stairs.

"Where else would I be?" Stella mumbled in response, flopping backward onto her bed.

Carter chuckled, pushing her door open and seeing her spread out across her white duvet cover "Oh, I don't know. Partying, doing drugs, getting drunk, or all of the above you're a pretty unpredictable girl." Carter joked sarcastically, sitting on the edge of her bed.

She lulled her head to the side, glaring at him. He was still in his deputy uniform. His light brown hair gelled back neatly, and his tie noticeably looser than it was when he left this morning. Stella smirked inwardly, knowing that he tugged at it when he got stressed or nervous. He chuckled t her and then proceeded to roughly rub her head "I know you're going to get mad and all defensive about this, but I need to ask you." His tone became slightly more serious and Stella furrowed her eyebrows up at him "Has Isaac contacted you at all since he escaped?"

Stella paused, thinking about what she should say. Should she tell the truth and say that he had just been here not but five seconds ago, or lie and say that she has seen or heard from him in the past 72 hours. Even if she did tell him that he had been here, it would do much good, although they had talked he hadn't said anything about where he had come from or where he was going. And he was innocent ( at least Stella was sure he was innocent ) he didn't deserve to be in jail.

"No, he hasn't." Stella answered, trying her hardest to seem believable. And it seemed to work, because Carter sighed and stood up from her bed.

"Ok, I just had to ask. But if he does, I want you to tell me, ok?" Stella nodded quickly, the side if we face rubbing against her soft white comforter "Good. I'll order a pizza!" And Stella was left alone in her room again, just her and her crazy thoughts.

/

Stella woke up late the next morning. She had been up till about four o'clock the night before, waiting for Erica to reply to her calls and/or texts. But nothing. She rushed to get dressed, grabbing the closest cleanest outfit she could get her hands on and ran out the door.

She almost pulled out of the driveway when she realized she had forgot a vital part of leaving the house. Shoes.  
She groaned, looking back towards the porch to see her dad holding his arms out, his outstretched hands holding a pair of boots that she had left by the door. She sighed in relief when he jogged down the steps and stopped at her window, she rolled it down and smiled sheepishly up at him "Forget something?" He asked, his brown eyes filled with amusement.

"Just my dignity." He laughed lightly and handed her the pair of tan combat boots "And they even match my outfit, ten points to pops!"

He chuckled and leaned down through the window to kiss her on the forehead "Have a good day." He backed up so that she could pull out of the driveway.

"I will. You too, bring me home some bacon!" She shouted as she pulled the rest of the way out of the driveway.

She tugged her boots on once she had safely parked in the parking lot. She spotted Erica strutting confidently into the school building and she rushed to get out of her car and chase after her, almost tripping over her still untied laces.

"Erica!" She called when she began to catch up to her. Erica stopped walking and turned around with a smirk on her face.

"Stel, whats up?" She asked obliviously.

Stella stood in front of her, breathing in and out heavily, her nostrils flaring with anger. "What's up? _What's up?!" _Erica stood in front of her with an innocent look on her face "Erica," Stella lowered her voice as they were in fact in the middle of a crowded hallway "you didn't answer of my calls last night. Or my texts, or my carrier pigeons!"

"You sent me a carrier pigeon?"

"Yes, his name was Kevin!" Stella shouted sarcastically. "Erica I was worried sick," Her blonde friends rolled her eyes at her words and began to turn away from her, but Stella just followed her ad continued their (or rather _her_) conversation "You got into a car with a complete stranger yesterday and then completely went off the grid without me knowing if you were ok or not. I thought you were in serious danger! You do-" Erica whipped around and cut her worried rant off.

"Stella!" She snapped, earning a few stares from by standards, and causing Stella to stop in her tracks and widen her dark blue eyes "I'm fine. Obviously I mean, look at me." She gestured to herself in a self confident manner.

"Yes, I see that you're fine _physically_, but there's obviously something going on with you _mentally_." Erica snorted, rolling her eyes and looked down at Stella, usually they were the same height, but today Erica decided to wear stilts on her feet "Erica, I'm just worried about you."

Erica gave her a stern look, glancing around to make sure no one was listening "I'll explain everything at lunch ok? Meet me at your locker." Stella thought about it for a moment before nodding reluctantly.

She wanted to know now, not three hours from now. Her best friend had obviously gone through some changes. And she wasn't exactly sure if they were for the better or not. She loved the best friend she had yesterday morning, not the one she was getting a glimpse of now.

But if waiting for three hours was all it took to find everything out, then Stella would wait three hours.

**Aloha! So, I hope you all enjoyed the VERY first chapter of "Into The Deep" It may not seem very action packed right now, but, I promise you, it will get there. I have planned this story all the way through season three and even have ideas for season four but those might change when it comes out. I have had this idea for a couple of months now so if it has any similarities to any other stories or the show in any way I promise I am not intentionally stealing them. If you are interested, my 8tracks account is on my profile and I will have a mix for this story up there very soon. My polyvore account is also there for all of Stella's outfits! This story is posted on Wattpad and Fanfiction dot net just so you guys are aware of that. I AM SO UNBELIEVABLY EXCITED FOR THIS STORY YOU HAVE NO IDEA. Please stick with me while I get the ball rolling with the plot line and I promise you will not regret it! **

**(*) Stella- All Time Low **

**Stay Rad!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter 2! Sorry this took a while to get out there, I get out of school tomorrow so I will post more often, but there are finals and all that jazz, plus I'm a little lazy, so just apologizing for that now. Sorry. HUGE shout out to Caitie-Chaos and Calliope's Scribe for reviewing on the first chapter, really appreciate it guys! Hope you enjoy the chapter! **

So, Stella waited three hours. Three, long, agonizingly slow hours that made her want to stab her eyes out with her pen. But, it was lunch time. And she went to her locker just like Erica had said. And waited a little bit longer for Erica to show up. The halls were empty, but Stella could hear the loud conversations coming from the cafeteria. She slid down the locker, spreading her legs out in front of her and pulling her phone out of her bag, checking to see if Erica had sent her a text, but there was nothing.

Sighing heavily, she pulled herself up from the ground and yelped when she saw Erica standing tall in front of her "You were not there two seconds ago!" She shouted at her, placing her hand over her chest.

"Come with me." Erica demanded, gripping Stella's wrist in her hand, forgetting that she now had supernatural strength and did not know how to control it yet.

"Yeah, ok, just loosen the death grip and we've got a deal." Stella winced and tripped over her own feet, Erica dragging her out the back way of the school, towards the lacrosse field. Erica's grip did loosen, but she still didn't let go of Stella. "Ok, when you said you were going to explain things at lunch, I thought you meant like _over_ lunch, like at a table, with other people around. Not in the middle of and empty field." Stella glanced up from where she was looking at the ground, making sure she wasn't tripping over anything, to see a familiar figure, standing threateningly in the middle of the field, hands down by his side, and a faint, devious sort of smile on his face.

"Ok, officially creeped out now. What is the attractive stranger that you got into a car with yesterday doing, hanging out around a high school?"

"Stella, I promise, everything will make since soon enough, if you just _stop talking_." Erica emphasized the last two words as they stopped in front of Derek. But Stella notice another person also standing with them. Isaac. Erica went to stand by him, arms crossed over her chest. They stood off to the side, leaving Stella to stand in front of Derek by herself. She looked around with wide, confused eyes.

"Stella, right?" Derek asked, causing Stella to snap her eyes to him "It's nice to finally meet you. My names Derek."

And now Stella knew where she recognized Derek from. He was a fugitive, well not anymore, they found out that Katie Argent had murdered all those people, but that didn't mean he wasn't sketchy "Yeah, I know who you are. You were a suspect in all of those murders last month." Stella stated, taking an instinctive step backwards.

Derek rolled his eyes "I was exonerated." He growled at her.

Stella snorted "Doesn't mean you're any less creepy." She instantly regretted her words when Derek's green eyes narrowed at her. She took another small step away from him, clasping her hands together behind her back "What do you want?" She blurted out quickly, cowering instantly.

"I just want to talk. Ask you a couple questions." Stella's eyes darted over to Isaac and Erica, who still stood off to the side, leather clad arms crossed over their chests, it didn't even seem like they had breathed since the conversation started. Derek reached into his jacket, pulling out a manilla folder, thickly packed with papers. Her name was printed on it, and she sucked in a deep breath. She knew what that was. That was her medical file. Derek began circling her and opened the file "Stella Adelaide Carson," He looked up at her "nice name." She rolled her eyes as he continued to read "Father: Steven Joseph Carson. Mother; Adelaide Elizabeth Carson; Deceased." He looked up at her again, sympathy in his green eyes, whether it was fake or not Stella couldn't tell. He continued reading "Suffers from anxiety, and agoraphobia? What is that?" He asked her.

Stella bit her lip, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. Debating whether or not she really should tell. Why did he need to know anyway? Maybe if she told him he would leave her alone "It means I get panic attacks almost regularly. It's a panic disorder." She summarized, bringing her arms out from behind her back to cross them in front of her chest.

Derek hummed in thought and turned back to the file, eyes grazing over it until he found something else interesting "Spent a month in Eichen house for evaluation after a severe panic attack last December." He shut the file "Wanna tell me what happened?"

"No." Stella answered quickly, she would never talk about that again. Especially with someone she didn't even know. That was a year ago, that was her past. She was not her past. And the best way to not be your past, is to forget about your past. And the best way to do that was to not talk about it. At all.

"I guess I could just ask some of the other kids at school, but I imagine I'll get different answers from all of them. " Derek put his hands behind his back and stepped closer to Stella "Some of them may say it was drugs, some may say alcohol. Some even may say both. But I don't want to know what they think. I want you to think about what they put you through last year." Stella gulped when the thoughts crossed her mind, her subconscious unable to prevent them.

_No. no no no no no no no. Stop thinking. Witty comeback, that's what you need_ "What's that?" She cupped her hand around her ear, leaning forward towards Derek a little "I couldn't hear you over the voice in my head screaming 'Run Stella! Run!' She quipped, smirking slightly in triumph.

Derek chuckled lightly "You can't avoid your thoughts for forever, Stella. And when you finally stop avoiding them, come and find me and we'll have another talk on what we can do to make everything better." Stella was about to ask what he meant by that, but she didn't have a chance. He turned away from her and motioned her Erica and Isaac to follow him, and they were gone.

Stella shook her head, nothing made sense, nothing was explained to her at all! Maybe all this was just in her head. Maybe this was all a dream and she would wake up, back home in her room. But no matter how tightly or how long she held her eyes shut, every time she opened them she was still standing in the middle of the lacrosse field. Alone.

She heard the school doors open and shut and she looked over to see who had come out. Scott and Stiles were rushing towards the parking lot, Stiles to his car and Scott to his bike "Ok," Stella slowly and stealthily made her way towards them to hear their conversation "You go to Boyd's house I'll go to the ice rink, and call me if you find him." Scott reminded him.

Boyd? Now Boyd was involved in all of this? Jesus, who was next? Greenburg? Stella wasn't going to sit around and wait to find out, oh no. She was done waiting. She watched till Stiles was out of the parking lot to make her way towards her car, making sure that Scott wouldn't see her. She ducked into her red Prius and waited for Scott to get a head start before she started her car and followed him out of the parking lot.

She was surprised that he didn't notice she was following him, she wasn't one for being sneaky, but he did seem kind of distracted, he nearly swerved off the road a number of times. But they finally made it to the ice rink, Scott stuck his bike in the bike rack, while Stella parked on the street, out of sight from Scott. Once he was inside the building, Stella unbuckled her seat belt and smoothly got out of the car. Well, her foot actually got caught in her seat belt and she had to keep herself from slamming into the concrete, but she did get out of the car without damaging her face, which was a good accomplishment for her.

She lightly jogged up to the blue doors that led into the ice rink and winced when they clicked loudly as she pulled it open. She poked her head in, looking around until she spotted Scott talking to Boyd out on the ice. She got down on her hands and knees and pushed the door open the rest of the way, quietly crawling into the building, making sure to keep the door from slamming shut. She crouched down by the window, watching their conversation go down from a distance, hoping that they wouldn't see her until she wanted to be seen.

"Did Derek tell you everything?" Scott asked, approaching Boyd with his hands in his pockets "And I don't just mean going out of control on the full moons, I mean _everything?" _Stella furrowed her eyebrows. What the hell was he talking about? Going out of control o the full moons? What kind of sick thing was going on here?

Boyd turned off the Zamboni, leaning back into his seat "He told me about the hunters." Hunters? Were they some sort of animal activist group or something? Weird.

"And that's not enough for you to say no?" Scott asked him. Boyd rolled his eyes and looked away from Scott, almost ashamed "Look, whatever you want there's other ways to get it-" Boyd cut him off.

"I just wanna not eat lunch alone everyday." Stella scoffed hurtfully. But slapped her hand over her mouth afterwards, fearing that they heard her, but they just kept on talking.

"If you're looking for friends you can do..._a lot_ better than Derek." Scott told Boyd, hoping that he could convince him of _something. _Stella wasn't sure what though because, obviously, she was still clueless as to what was going on around town.

"That really hurts Scott." Both Scott and Stella turned at the sound of a new voice. And Stella rolled her eyes in annoyance, she had had enough of Derek Hale and her "best friends" today, she didn't want to even look at any of them for _at least _24 hours. "I mean, _if_ you're going to review me, at least take a...consensus." Derek suggested, looking back at Isaac and Erica "Erica?" Her ears perked up "How's life been for you since we've met?" Derek asked her.

She hummed in thought, trying to configure the perfect answer in her mind "In a word..._transformative." _

Now, when Stella said she wanted an explanation, she was no where _near_ expecting something like this to happen. Erica let out somewhat of a hiss and (Stella was hoping everyone else was seeing this too) fangs extended from her two canines. Stella's eyes widened and an overwhelming feeling of fear and confusion washed over her whole body. She covered her mouth with her hand once again, to try and hide the sound of her heavy breathing. She turned away from the sight, slouching down further so that her head would not be visible through the window. Once she was sure her breathing had quieted slightly, she removed her hand from her mouth.

"Isaac?"

"Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that I'm great." Stella tried to listen to the conversation that was still going on, but she couldn't bring herself to look at the scene, in fear of...whatever the hell she just saw.

"Wait a minute, this isn't exactly a fair fight." She heard Scott protest. _What? Fight? Why did there have to be a fight? There's no need for fighting! _

"Then go home Scott." _Yes, Derek, right you are. Let's just all go home and hopefully wake up from this nightmare! _

Stella wasn't sure why she was freaking out so much, for all she knew, what she saw could have been her imagination. But she couldn't help the fact that her whole body was close to shaking in fear. She had just gathered up enough courage to look through the window again, when she saw Erica and Isaac advance towards Scott. Scott balled his fist up and sent it towards the ice with a great force, causing a loud crack to echo through the building. Stella was frozen, staring at Scott's hand, where his once short fingernails had grown into...claws? But what she _definitely _wasn't prepared for, was when Scott looked up.

Once again, her breathing quickened and her eyes widened in fear. Scott's face had morphed into something..._else_. He had instantly grown hair on the sides of his face and, much like Erica, long sharp canines. "I meant fair for them." And then, he let out a roar. A _roar_. A loud, very animal like, _roar._ Stella let out a yelp and turned away from the window again, hiding from sight.

There was a lot of loud growling and crashes, it sounded like someone was watching the discover channel. Stella stayed where she was, the fear paralyzing her and keeping her from looking at the events that were occuring. Not that she wanted to, she was just fine, staying where she was. curled up in a ball and hiding against the wall.

That was until something came crashing into it. She jumped away from the wall and watched as someone slowly got up from the ground. On any other given day, Stella would have said 'yup, that's the back of Isaac's head! No doubt!' but she wasn't sure of anything anymore.

She heard the distinctive sound of bones cracking, and she heard Erica groan as Scott tossed her around like a rag doll "Don't you get it? He's not doing this for you!" Stella relaxed a little bit when she heard Scott's voice, thinking that the fighting was over and she might be able to calm herself down, just enough to get to her car "He just adding to his own power ok? It's all about him. He makes you feel like hes given you some sort of gift. When all he's done, is turned you into a bunch of guard dogs!" Scott growled angrily.

"It's true, it is about power." Stella began to crawl away when she felt like there wasn't going to be anymore bloodshed. But she stopped when she heard another low growl and Scott grunt in pain.

She couldn't just leave him there, he could be seriously hurt. But, what could she do? She was just a helpless human. But Scott could die, and she would never forgive herself. But then again, Scott did seem to be some sort of creature, maybe he could magically heal himself?

Crap.

She was in deep.

**YAYAYAYAYAYA! So, I know you're probably like "Wouldn't the wolfs be able to hear her heart beat/catch her scent?" Well, that is all part of the plot and will be explained...at some point. Haha. So, what did you guys think? I hope you liked it, the next chapter is going to be longer, I promise. I just wanted to get this one up now for you guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you think and what you think needs improving, I would appreciate it! Don't forget to check out my Polyvore and 8tracks accounts, links are on my profile! Just a reminder, I also post this story on Wattpad for those of you who think you are seeing double. Haha. See you guys next chapter! **

**Stay Rad! **


	3. Chapter 3

_This is a terrible idea. You're an idiot. You should be to your car by now, on your way home to take a well deserved nap. But no, you're here. This is a terrible idea. _

But Stella ignored her thoughts, and stayed in the ice rink. She at least waited until Derek and the..._others_ had left before she moved a muscle, or breathed, for that matter. When she was sure they were gone, she stood up from her spot on the ground and slowly walked towards the ice. Scott was struggling to stand up and Stella's instincts kicked in. She wanted to run across the ice and help Scott, but the large space between them was nothing but ice, and her feet slipped beneath her quite a bit, but she kept going.

"Scott!" She shouted as she slid onto her knees next to his body.

When he saw her, his brows furrowed together in confusion and pain "Stella? What are you doing here?" He asked, glancing around as if something in the room would give him an answer to his question.

"I..." She thought about it for a minute "followed you from school?" But she didn't pay attention to his reaction, her eyes glanced over his injuries 'Ok, I think maybe we should get you to a hospital." She started to stand up but Scott grabbed her wrist.

"No-" He winced as he sat up, looking at the big scratch that Derek had left in his torso "no hospital. Do you have a car?" He asked, looking up at Stella, who opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, staring at the gash in his side.

"Yeah-yeah, I have my car out front, but I really think I should get you to the hospital." She tried to reason with him.

"No, I need to go to the animal clinic." Stella gaped at him, looking at him like he was an idiot.

"The animal clinic?!" She shouted as Scott stood up slowly, clutching his side "You're bleeding excessively and you want to go to the _animal clinic?_" She asked, standing up as well.

"Stella, there is obviously things that you don't understand right now, and I know you're confused and wanna know whats going on, but I need you to take me to the animal clinic before I can explain everything to you, ok?" They stood there for a while, just staring at each other while Stella contemplated her decision.

"Ok, yeah, animal clinic, just... don't die in my car."

* * *

"Gosh, I really should be taking you to a hospital." Stella repeated for the ninth time when she parked in front of the animal clinic. She killed the engine and turned to Scott.

"Thanks for trusting me about this, just wait here, this shouldn't take too long. And then I'll explain everything, ok?" Stella simply nodded, and watched Scott get out of the car.

And here she was again. Waiting. After Scott ducked into the building, she pulled out her phone from her bag and unlocked it. 10 new texts from her dad and brothers. _Whoops_. She already knew what they all said, so she replied with a simple 'Hanging out with Erica. I'll be home soon. Love you.' and tucked her phone away. But not before she noticed her background. It was a picture of her, Isaac and Erica. She remembered taking it at the beginning of freshmen year. They were all three standing in front of the school, Erica and Stella on either side of Isaac with their arms wrapped around his torso. And while he was smiling at the camera, Erica and Stella were looking at each other and laughing. They looked so much younger, even though it had only been a little over a year ago. Erica looked a lot happier in this picture than she had in a while, Isaac had shot up a couple of feet, and Stella, well, she couldn't really figure out what had changed about her, but something was noticeably different. Her hair was a lot longer, but that wasn't the only thing, something had changed in her eyes, they seemed a lot lighter in this picture, like a sky blue. She pulled down the visor and looked at her eyes in the mirror. Now they were a dark blue, like the deep part of the ocean. But that could have easily been a lighting issue.

Stella jumped when two cars peeled into the parking lot, nearly blinding her with their headlights. Two SUVs, one black and one red, parked in front of the animal clinic, and a number of very intimidating men stepped out, one of them Stella recognized as Chris Argent, Allison's father. She slid down in her seat a little bit, feeling as though she didn't want to be seen by these men. They carried on a quiet conversation as they stepped into the building.

Obviously this was no ordinary animal clinic.

After the men had gone into the building, Stella waited even longer for Scott to come out. He came out a different exit than he went in, it was in the back of the building, so Stella wasn't expecting it when he knocked on the passenger side window. She screeched and jumped out of her seat. She placed her hand over her heart and glared at him, unlocking the door so he could get him "Jesus, Scott. You scared the hell out of me!"

He chuckled and buckled his seat belt "Sorry." He settled into his seat, but turned to Stella when he sensed her eyes on him "Um, are you gonna...start the car?" He asked sheepishly.

She shook her head, a small smile on her face "No, um, you kind of promised that you would tell me whats going on and I-uh- I kind of _need_ to know, like...now." She tripped over her words slightly not wanting to push it too much, but wanting to push it enough that he would tell her.

Scott sighed "Ok, I'll tell you everything just...not here ok? We can go to my house, it's just a couple blocks down." Stella nodded in approval and turned to start the car, her hands shaking slightly with anticipation.

* * *

Scott was right, his house was just a two minute drive from the animal clinic, but it felt a whole lot longer to Stella. She couldn't shake the feeling that what Scott was going to tell her was going to change everything. But she already had a little bit of a clue, after seeing and hearing the things that went down at the ice rink. But at this point, she didn't really trust any of the theories her mind was making up at the moment.  
She just wanted the truth, and hopefully, that's what Scott was going to give her.

She trailed behind Scott as they walked up to his porch, gripping onto the strap of her bag. Scott unlocked the door and pushed it open, motioning for Stella to walk in before him. She stepped into the house and glanced around awkwardly "Uh, the living room's right through here." Scott spoke up from behind her, motioning to the room off to the side. Stella nodded and went to take a seat on the couch, Scott sitting in a chair opposite of her, rubbing his hands together in thought "Ok, now, all this stuff I'm about to tell you is pretty crazy, and you're probably gonna want to run out screaming before I can finish telling everything, but I can prove everything to you, if you just wait to hear the whole story." Stella nodded eagerly.

"Trust me, Scott. You're looking at the queen of crazy."

Scott cracked a small smile and continued on "It all started the night before the first day of school. You know that body that was found in the woods?"

"Yeah, Laura Hale. She was the first person Kate Argent killed." Stella recalled.

"Well, that's not exactly true. But, we'll get to that." Scott sighed, leaning back in his chair. Stella fidgeted a little on the couch, she was sitting up straight, her legs tight together and hands tucked underneath her thighs. It was as if she was trying to take up as little space as possible, and it was working "Stiles and I went out to look for the other half of the dead body that the police hadn't found yet-" Stella open her mouth to interject "It was Stiles' idea, and I'm horrible with peer pressure. "She nodded and let him continue "Anyway, Stiles got caught by his dad and was forced to leave me in the woods by myself. I got a little lost, almost got trampled by some deer, and something bit me."

Stella's eyebrows shot into her hair line "Bit you? "

"Yeah, here's when things got a little out of control."

* * *

Werewolves.

There were werewolves running around Beacon Hills and a majority of them now went to school with her. Not exactly what she was expecting, but at least she now knew the truth

Scott had gone over everything, from the night he was bitten, to him and Stiles thinking it was Derek who bit him. Then there was when they found out there was an alpha werewolf running around killing people, and he told her about the whole investigation that they went into about that. And how the alpha ended up being Derek's uncle Peter, who bit Lydia on the lacrosse field at the winter formal, but he was dead now, Derek slashed his throat. So now Derek was the alpha and he was trying to build his pack by turning teenagers. But the reason it was so bad that Derek was choosing now to build his pack, was because of the hunters.

Stella was extremely surprised to hear that Allison's family was full of werewolf hunters. And after Peter had killed Allison's aunt Kate, her grandpa was now in town and calling the shots. Which meant there was no more order to their killings. They were simply offing any werewolf they could get there hands on. And one of them could be one of her best friends.

After slightly digesting the information Scott had just told her, Stella decided it was best if she went home and got a good nights sleep. But, that wasn't going to be as easy. As soon as she unlocked her door, the questions began.

"So, you were really hanging out with Erica all night?" Her dad asked her as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

She took a deep breath "Um, yeah, we just hung out at her house. Talked about...girly things. Ya know, boy bands, boys in bands. Boys were the popular topic of the night." She lied, taking a large gulp from her water bottle, feeling three sets of questioning eyes on her all at once. They must have planned this. They would all be sitting at the island in the kitchen when she got home, knowing that she would what something to eat or drink as soon as she got home, and that's when they would interrogate her.

"Hm, that sounds like it would've been a lovely evening." Stella furrowed her eyebrows at her dad "_If _Erica hadn't called here, asking where you were. She said she hadn't seen you since you left school at lunch. Which lead me to calling your school, and they said that all your afternoon teachers said you didn't show up for any of your classes." Stella began to panic, pursing her lips together as her dad stared her down "Explain."

Her brain was racing to try and find the quickest explanation she could "Ok, I didn't get much sleep last night, so at lunch time I went to my car to try and take a nap before fourth period, but I ended up sleeping through my alarm I had set on my phone and missed three of my classes." She looked at all of their faces, seeing if they were believing it so far. Seemed like it, so she kept going "And, I knew I would be in trouble if I cam home, and I didn't **H**really feel like getting yelled at at the time so I went to a friends house."

"Which friend?" Carter asked.

Stella shot him a look, and told him, for the first time tonight, the truth "Scott McCall, he's on the lacrosse team with Isaac, he needed some help with Chemistry so I offered to help him."

"Why you? You suck at chemistry." Max shot out.

"So do you!" Stella snapped at him. They were about to go into a deeper argument, but their dad cut them off.

"Hey! This isn't about Max and how much he sucks at chemistry." Stella smirked at him triumphantly "This is about the fact that _Stella_ skipped school today. So, I have no choice but to take away your car privileges for the next week." Stella gaped at her dad.

"Dad! That's not fair!"

"I think it's plenty fair." Carter agreed with their dad.

"I'm glad you think so too Carter, because you'll be the one to take _and_ pick her up from school." Carter spluttered out a ton of words, but eventually gave up, slouching down in his seat "Well, I think that's enough parenting for tonight. I'm going to bed." They all mumbled goodnight and stood there quietly in the kitchen.

"I don't suck at chemistry, Harris was an awful teacher." Max broke the silence, earning a roll of the eyes from his two other siblings.

* * *

**Hey new chapter! I was planning on going into episode four a little bit more, but I thought this one was plenty long enough. I know it's not the best chapter but I hadn't updated in a while so I wanted to get it out there. I have been watching a lot of season three lately and I am really excited for you guys to see how Stella's character develops from now to then. You don't know a whole lot about her yet, but I have put a lot of thought into this story and especially Stella's character. Everything is planned out to a T and I'm really excited. Lots of interaction with Scott in this chapter, they are going to have a great friendship just you wait. And you're going to see a lot more of Stiles and Stella in the next couple of chapters which I'm super excited about because, who doesn't love Stiles? Also, you'll see a lot more of the Isaac/Stella/Erica friendship because you don't know a lot about that yet either. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave your thoughts in review and I'll see you guys in the next update. **

**Stay Rad!**


End file.
